The Camping Trip
by whitem
Summary: Kim, Ron, and their parents go camping, and run into some trouble.  Rated T for action.  Please, Please give me some R&R on this story... this is a complete and finished story...  Somebody please review, I'd like some input on this one...
1. The Vision

Hey all... I had hand-written this story, and then typed it up on my computer. I had to go back and create chapters, so I jope I seperated it out logically. I'm posting the entire story all at once, hope y'all don't mind

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the hairy one)

Kimmies arm reached out from under the lump of covers and slapped the alarm off.

"Ugh…" was all the noise she made for about 30 seconds.

"Kimmie Cub" her dad called. "Time for breakfast".

"Gimmie ten Dad" was her response after clearing her throat.

With both arms Kim quickly threw the covers off and they landed at her feet.

"Ouch! She said as she gently stepped down off the bed. Gingerly walking to her bathroom, Kim was wincing with each step.

She looked into the mirror. "No way!" she exclaimed.

Kim's right eye was bloodshot, and black and blue. She had a little bit of dried blood under her nose.

"Didn't know I got beat up _that_ bad" she muttered under her breath.

"I wonder how Ron fared in the fight.

----------------------

Ron's alarm had been going off for about 5 minutes. His dad stuck his head into the bedroom and said "Ronald, better get up son. You don't want to be late".

"K' Dad. Gimme five." Was the response from somewhere under the covers. Then a hand came out from under the lump of blankets and sheets and knocked the alarm over, shutting it off.

"Harrumph!" Ron muttered as he literally crawled out from under the covers and left the bed headfirst onto the floor.

After letting his front half down easy, he let his legs just kind of fall the rest of the way.

"Ow, ow, ow, OWWWW!"

He crawled on all fours all the way into the bathroom, locked the door and crawled all the way to the sink. He grabbed the sink edge, and slowly lifted himself up.

When his eyes finally saw his whole face, he was both shocked and amazed.

His bottom lip was slightly swollen, and he was sore under his left eye. He could tell that later it might turn into a pretty good shiner. Plus it was sore to the touch.

"I wonder how Kim feels this morning" he said to himself.

Both teens literally had the shower water hit their faces at the same time. At that moment each saw a white flash in their minds eye, and suddenly both were together in, basically nothing.

It was white everywhere. The only color was their bodies, but they were dressed exactly the same in a loose shirt and pants, which were all white.

"Where, ARE we?" Both said in unison.

"We've gotta stop doing that KP."

"You couldn't stop even if you both tried". Said a voice they both recognized immediately.

"Sensei!" Both said again in unison.

Both Kim and Ron gave each other incredulous looks, and Sensei just smiled.

Both gave a slight bow to the master, and then Ron spoke.

"Sensei, where are we? The last thing I remember is taking a shower."

"Me too." Said Kim.

"The two of you are about to embark on a journey that will last the rest of your lives. I just wanted to see the both of you again before I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Ron asked, astonished at the announcement.

"To advance myself to the next level of fulfillment, I must travel far away, and be in seclusion for many months.

"Remember your meditation, young Ron-san. Teach it to Kimberly-chan. The two of you will be even closer as a result, and your bond together will become even stronger." He then winked at Kim, gave the Love-Peace sign to Ron, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Remember…" That was the last thing they heard Sensei say, and it seemed to echo in their ears forever.

Looking at each other, both said in unison, again, "Whoa."


	2. Nap Time and Kisses

In the blink of an eye, they were both back in their respective showers. Kim had a befuddled look on her face, but Ron had a slightly different reaction.

After applying some make-up to cover the black eye, and tying her hair up, Kim went down to breakfast. The entire time her mind was still reeling from the previous experience.

When she walked up to the breakfast table, her Dad glanced over his paper, and noticed his daughter had a funny look on her face.

"You OK there, Kimmie Cub? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

-------------------------------

When Ron came back to his shower, he started slapping at his face, wondering why water was spraying on him.

"Aww Man! That was one strong vision." He said after realizing what had happened.

"Was Kim really there with me?" He said to himself.

After finishing his shower, and doing the other morning stuff, he went to the breakfast table.

Both the Possible family and the Stoppable family were meeting in front of Bueno Nacho with cars full of camping gear. The two teen's parents had gotten together and decided to go on a camping trip together.

When the two cars took off after both families had met, quite early in the morning Ron noticed, Jim and Tim were riding with their parents, and Ron and Kim were with Ron's parents.

For the last half-hour of the car ride, Ron couldn't help but think about how sore he felt from fighting the night before.

Kim had been resting her head on Ron's shoulder, and she turned her head towards Ron and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sore too."

"But Kim, I didn't say anything."

"I could've swore you said something about how sore you were." She whispered.

"I didn't say it, but I was thinking it."

After looking at each other astonished for a few seconds, Ron finally said, "So it seems we can read each others mind. What am I thinking right now?"

"I don't know. It's kinda weird. When I thought I heard you, I was really relaxed, and not quite asleep."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Ron's mom asked.

"Oh, nothing Mom." Ron replied, blushing. Seeing him blush, Mrs. Stoppable smiled inwardly, and turned back around giving the teens a little privacy.

"We've got about another hour to go before reaching the camp-site. I'm gonna take a nap." Ron said.

"Me too." Said Kim, wrapping her arms around his right arm, and snuggled closer to put her head back on his shoulder.

Ron's mom glanced back at the two in the rear view mirror and thought to herself _Aww, how cute._

The next thing the two teens heard was the voice of Mr. Stoppable. "Ron, Kim, wake up. We're here."

The two groggily opened their eyes. They awoke in the same position as they fell asleep. Kim's head on Ron's shoulder, and Ron's head leaning against Kim's.

"You two have a good nap?" Ron's mom asked.

"Yeah" "Yes" The two said. Kind of embarrassed at waking up as they did in front of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, the two quickly sat up straight as soon as they answered.

"Looks like your dad picked a good spot." Ron's dad said as they pulled up behind the Possible's car.

It took about half an hour to unload the cars, and start setting up their camp. Everyone pitched in, even the tweebs.

Rufus finally started to wake up after being jostled around in Ron's pocket. "Rufus!" Ron said. "You're finally awake."

Rufus jumped down out of his pocket and spent the next 15 minutes just trying to stay out of everyone's way.

After the tents were set up, the two wives started fixing dinner while the others went looking for wood to build a fire later.

Ron and Kim went one direction, Jim and Tim another, and the two dad's went a third direction.

As Ron and Kim were walking and gathering wood and twigs, they were talking.

"Wasn't that weird how we had that vision with Sensei?" Asked Kim.

"I know. I've never had such a vivid and realistic one like that before. I'm not even sure where we were."

"Maybe somehow Sensei was able to make the vision the way it was."

"Yeah, that's possible." Ron replied.

The two split for a few yards to get more wood. They both ended up with arms full.

"Great." Kim said to herself. "Now my nose itches. RON! Come over here please."

Ron walked over to his girlfriend and said, "What can I do? My arms are full too."

"Rub your nose on mine, and try to scratch it." She said with the cutest pleading look.

"I've got a better idea." Ron said with a sly smile.

He walked up to her, and with a sort of sultry look, started to knibble on her nose with his teeth making Kim giggle. "Ronald…"

Ron then moved down a little and then started to kiss her on the mouth. Suddenly they were in a passionate kiss. The two were quite a site, arms full of firewood, kissing. Kim forgot all about her itchy nose.

"Ron!" "Kim!"

The two dads were calling. Immediately the two stopped kissing and started to quickly walk back towards camp. About 30 seconds later and about 30 yards away, the two dads stepped into a clearing.

"Uh Oh. Where are we, Jim?"

"I'm not sure Dean. Let me check the trusty compass."

As he looked at the compass, he started to turn around in circles. "There's something interfering with the compass."

Suddenly, off to the side past the clearing edge there was a loud THUD, followed the sound of breaking branches, and followed by what sounded like a low growl.

Jim and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes. "Let's get out of here Jim."

"I'm with you, Dean."


	3. Someone is Missing

Ron and Kim walked into the camp carrying their wood and dropped it by the fire pit.

"Where are your fathers?" Asked Mrs. Possible.

"We heard them calling for us earlier, but didn't see them. I thought they would be right behind us." Said Ron.

"Well, let's wait about five minutes and see if they show up." Said Ron's mom.

About two minutes later, the two dads came crashing through the woods into their camp, no where near the path that Kim and Ron had just been on. They had lost the wood they were carrying, and each only had a small twig, but they were carrying it like a club.

"That's all the wood you two could find?" exclaimed the wives in unison.

"B…Big…" stammered Dean.

"L…Loud f…footsteps." Jim stuttered out.

"What are you two babbling about?" Anne Possible said, walking over to them.

Mr. Possible spoke first, still sounding a little shaken.

"W…we were just getting ready to come back to camp, and got turned around. My compass wasn't working right. It was spinning around and acting all crazy."

Then Mr. Stoppable cut in. "That's when we heard a loud, what would you say Jim, a thud?"

"A thud, maybe a thump. I don't know for sure. That's when we dropped the wood, picked a direction, and took off. Luckily we came right back to camp."

Ron and Kim had walked up to everyone, and had heard the whole story their fathers had just stammered out.

"Want us to check it out, Dad?" Kim asked.

"Nah, that's OK Kimmie. By the way, is dinner ready? I'm hungry."

"Dinner? For our fearful, I mean fear-LESS husbands?" Ron's mom said jokingly.

They all got a good laugh at that, and then started to set up the folding table for dinner. The wives had pre-made lasagna, salad, and garlic bread before the trip, so all they had to do was heat it up on a propane stove.

"Where's the tweebs?" Kim asked, looking around.

"And I haven't seen Rufus for a while either." Said Ron


	4. The Kidnapping

Jim and Tim were able to sneak out of camp and find the clearing that they had heard their dad describe. They were crouched behind a large fallen tree

"Look over this log and see if the coast is clear, Jim."

"Not me, how about you, Tim?"

Suddenly they heard a squeaky kind of voice say something that sounded like "Hey, you two."

"Rufus!" The twins said in unison. (Boy it seems everybody is doing that lately)

"He must have fallen asleep in your back-pack, Jim."

"Hey, Rufus, look over this log and let us know what you see in the clearing." Jim asked.

Rufus gave him a suspicious look, but before he could squeak out a defense, Jim grabbed him and plopped him down on the top of the log.

Rufus quickly looked around the clearing, and seeing nothing, motioned to the twins that there was nothing there.

The two climbed over the log, grabbed Rufus, and walked into the middle of the clearing.

After they had reached the approximate center, Tim said, "There's nothing h…"

Suddenly, seemingly out of no-where, a huge bear-like creature appeared at the edge of the clearing. It stood about 8 ft. tall, and had hair over most of its body. What was strange was that it had what looked like a metal arm, and below the knees on both legs also looked like metal. Then they saw its face, and half of its head also looked like metal, with a red eye ball!

Both twins started to run, carrying Rufus, but before they could get two steps, and before they could make any kind of cry for help, this creature had covered the distance between them, which was about 50 yards. As soon as it reached them, it released some kind of gas, knocking them out cold. In the short scuffle, Rufus had fallen onto the ground, un-phased by the gas, but hit his head on a rock knocking him a little silly.


	5. Conversation with a Mole Rat

"Should we eat now or wait for them?" Ron asked, hungrily looking at the food on the table.

"Let's go ahead, and then if they haven't shown up by the time we're finshed, we'll go look for them." Jim said. "Besides, I'm hungry after our little adventure."

About 10-15 minutes had passed, and everyone was finishing up eating. Well, all except Ron, who was on his third piece of garlic bread.

"It's not like Rufus to be this late for dinner." Ron said between mouthfuls of bread.

"You all better go look for them. I'll clean up for you guys this time. Next time, you are all cleaning up afterwards." Ron's mom said emphasizing the last statement.

They all split off in different directions. Mr. and Mrs. Possible one direction, Ron's dad went another, and Kim and Ron went a third direction. They all started calling the missing three's names immediately.

Kim and Ron ended up in the clearing where their fathers had been earlier. They split up, each walking the clearing edge in opposite directions from each other, and calling out names.

"Jim, Tim!" Kim yelled.

"Rufus!" Ron called.

When they met up again, Kim said, "Ron, you realize we just walked a near-perfect circle?"

"What's that over there?" Ron said, pointing opposite of them at the log where Jim and Tim had been hiding earlier.

At first it looked like a lump of something on the log as they walked towards it. As they got closer, both realized what the lump was, but Ron recognized it just a little faster.

"Rufus!" Ron called as he picked up speed, and was in a dead run. Kim was at his heels, and actually starting to fall back a little. At first she was surprised at this, but then realized it was probably the adrenaline Ron had over his worry of his beloved pet.

As they approached the log, both immediately could tell that Rufus was hurt.

"Rufus! Buddy! Are you OK?" Ron blurted out when he saw the state of his little mole rat.

Rufus had mud all over himself, and there were cuts and scrapes everywhere. There was also a big red bump on his head.

"Where's Jim and Tim, Rufus?" Kim asked, her voice full of concern over her younger brothers.

"Let's get back to camp, Kim, and tend to these cuts and things on him.

Rufus squeaked in a little pain when Ron carefully picked him up. "Sorry, buddy. We'll get you back to camp and you'll be OK."

The two slowly walked back, careful not to shake the injured Rufus too much. On the way, they ran into the rest of their search party.

All of them walked into camp, Ron in the lead carefully carrying his injured little mole rat.

"Ronald!" His mother exclaimed when she saw the group. "What happened? Where are the twins? Is that Rufus? Is he OK?"

"Mom, Mom… calm down. I don't think it's as bad as it looks."

After about 5-10 minutes of cleaning Rufus's wounds, and bandaging some of the cuts, both Ron and Rufus felt better.

"How are we going to find Jim and Tim? We can't talk to an animal, even Rufus, and get that kind of detail, Ron."

"I've got an idea, Kim. It's kind of radical. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. You know that." Kim said as she playfully nudged him in the shoulder.

Looking at the rest of the group, Ron noticed they had pretty much calmed down, and were doing things to keep themselves busy. He turned his back to everyone, blocking their view of what he was about to do. He motioned to Kim to do the same.

"Take my hand, he whispered. They clasped hands, Kim's left in Ron's right. "Now place your other hand on Rufus." Ron did the same also, and bowed his head slightly, and closed his eyes.

Almost immediately, each of them had that white flash in their minds eye again. They found themselves in the same place again that was all white. Again they had the white clothes on. This time, though, they had someone else with them. It was Rufus.

"Rufus! Buddy! It worked Kim!"

"H…How…did…you…?" Kim slowly said. "Rufus, can you understand us?" Kim was sounding a little unbelieving.

"Uh huh." Squeaked Rufus.

"What happened to Jim and Tim?" Ron asked.

Rufus proceeded to talk in a squeaky voice, but perfect english. He told them about what happened in the clearing, and how he got hurt trying to follow them.

Ron bowed his head slightly, and then everything came back to normal for the three. Immediately they took their hands off of Rufus. Kim squeezed Ron's hand hard before they released their hands. Ron looked at her, and smiled knowingly into her questioning eyes.

"Mom, Dad." Kim said. "We're going to go check some things out. You guys stay here in case Jim and Tim come back."

"I'm going with you, Kimmie Cub." Her dad said.

"Daddy, please stay here. Ron and I can handle this."

"You sure, Honey?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sure." Kim said smiling at Ron. She took his hand, and looked into Ron's eyes. She didn't have to say it, but she trusted Ron completely. Kim had never felt such a strong connection to Ron as she did at that moment.

The two teen heroes and their faithful companion headed back towards the clearing.

"How you doing, Rufus? You OK?" Kim asked, checking on him in Ron's backpack. He gave her the thumbs up sign.

"He sure is a tough little mole rat." Kim said smiling.

"I think we're coming up on the clearing, Kim."

A few more steps and they were there. This time they were by the log where Rufus was previously found.

"Ron, how did we end up here? I thought this fallen tree was over there." She pointed at a 45 deg. angle from where they stood.

"You know, your right."

"OK…" Kim started. "We know the path we just walked on didn't change. Things must be changing in this clearing. It's almost as if it's rotated. But why?"

Kim then noticed Ron looking across the clearing at something past the tree line. "Follow me." He said.

Ron walked straight across the clearing, and stopped at the edge. He then took 2 steps into the trees and said to Rufus, "Ok buddy, do you recognize anything?"

Rufus poked his head over Ron's shoulder, looked around, and then pointed straight ahead towards an over-grown trail. ""Thata way."" He squeaked.

Ron and Kim started walking in the direction Rufus had pointed. It wasn't far, and Ron noticed fresh footprints. Large footprints, and deep too. He compared them to his foot, and said "Whoa" under his breath.

He looked at Kim, motioned her to be quiet, and to move forward with him. They quietly moved around a large boulder that had rolled onto the path, and suddenly, right in front of them, was the overgrown entrance of a cave. Of course to the side of the entrance was a sign that read in scribbled letters "DANGER, DO NOT ENTER"

Slowly they crept inside. After about 50 yards or so of a narrow tunnel, suddenly it opened up into a large well-lit cavern.


	6. The Bigfoot

Crouching behind a couple of barrels that were to one side of the cavern entrance, the two teens assessed the sitch.

Boxed equipment, and crates lined the wall to their left, and the right wall was lined with computers and electronics, and in the center was what looked like the chamber DNAmy used to make her live cuddle-buddies. Near the opposite wall of the entrance were two people that Kim and Ron did NOT need to see together, Drakken and DNAmy!

Just as the heroes had seen and recognized the two, a large, harry creature dropped from the ceiling right in front of them!

"What the…" "Whoa…" The two exclaimed, and immediately went into attack stances.

They turned around to go back the way they had come, but there was Shego blocking the way.

"The princess and the buffoon." Shego said, charging her hands. "Grab them!"

She was speaking to the large hairy, thing. In a blur, the creature grabbed them both and placed them in a nearby cage.

"That's a titanium cage with a hardened steel lock." Drakken said as he walked up to them. "Let's see you get out of THAT!"

He stood there for a few seconds, looking at them and then said, "Go ahead and try. I'll wait."

"Where's my brothers?" Demanded Kim

You mean those two little brats? They're fine. As long as you two cooperate."

"Let me see them, Drakken!" Kim demanded again, between clenched teeth, and getting angrier by the moment. Her eyes blazing at him.

Drakken pushed a button on the wall he was standing next to, and a large door slid open, revealing the twins tied up in two chairs, and unconscious.

"As you can see, Kimberly Anne, they're a little tied up at the moment," His voice sounding almost gleeful.

"Why did you take them? What do you want?" Kim said, again between clenched teeth. Ron was just standing there glaring at Drakken.

"Actually, princess," Shego said, "It was a mistake. Tall dark and ugly here grabbed them, and he shouldn't have." Shego gestured towards the hairy thing with metal body parts.

"And just what IS that?" Ron asked.

"Ohh, that's just my sasquatch." Drakken said.

"Your WHAT?" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"You two should really stop doing that." Shego said. "It was cute at first, but now it's just annoying."

"Wh…where did he come from?" Kim asked still flabbergasted, and looking at it in wonder.

"Well, Kimberly, if you must know, I found him at the base of a cliff. Apparently the poor fellow had lost his footing and fell. I brought him here, and with the help of the lovely Amy, who took care of the biological part of him, we were able to bring him back to health. And as you can see, I had to replace some body parts using my Bebe android technology.

"He has been grateful, and has worked for me ever since."

The Big Foot gave Kim and Ron a look that almost looked like, sorrow. It was almost as if he was pleading with them. It took Kim aback a little at realizing this.

"You mean you forced him to." Kim said flatly.

"He DOES owe me! I brought him back from near death!" Drakken said angrily.

"Now go stand in your corner." Drakken commanded, turning towards the sasquatch.

The big foot didn't move.


	7. Betrayal and Forcefields

"I said…"

Suddenly in a blur, the big foot gave Drakken a shove, and then grabbed and threw SheGo right after him, causing both to land in a pile at the opposite wall. Both landed unconscious.

The sasquatch then grabbed the bars of the cage door, and tried to pull it open. As he grunted, the steel started to creak. Immediately, Kim brought out her lipstick laser, and started to heat up the lock.

With the combination of incredible strength of the sasquatch, and Kim's laser, the lock shattered to pieces in about a minute. When it finally gave, the force of the pulling threw the sasquatch backwards. He caught himself with the door, as it swung open, causing the hinges to bend under the force.

The big foot then grunted, pointed to the twins, grunted again, and pointed at the doorway out of the cavern. He then grunted and touched his hands to his chest, and pointed again at the passageway out.

"We should get Drakken and Shego." Kim said. DNAmy had already fled out when she saw her partners in crime get thrown across the cavern.

Ron and Kim looked across the room just in time to see that Drakken and Shego had come to, and were setting a self-destruct!

They quickly grabbed the boys, and when Ron and Kim looked around for the big foot, he was gone.

Ron gave Kim a worried look. "We won't have to worry about him." Said Kim. "He's a good guy."

Ron took Jim, and Kim took Tim. With the twins over their shoulders, as they were still unconscious, the two hurried out of the cavern, down the path, and into the clearing. There they ran into the rest of their camping party.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron and Kim said in unison.

"We wanted to help…" Kim's Dad started to say, and then suddenly explosions started to blow all around them in the clearing causing a ring of fire that completely surrounded them.

"Now what!" Ron exclaimed.

The group huddled together as the fire raced inward towards them. Ron yelled out, "Kim, grab my hand!" And spread his arms wide. Kim did the same. Both closed their eyes, and suddenly a blue force field started to emanate from the both of them. It spread out and enveloped the entire group as they all bunched together.

Just as the force field started to close in behind the two heroes, a number of large explosions occurred right beside them.


	8. Love and Recovery

_Fire, explosions, everywhere! Debris flying all over the place. Where's Ron? Is he still holding my hand? There's a force field… coming from… US? Are we doing this! Ron? Ron! Ronald! Don't do it Ron! NOOOOO! Get back here! You won't survive!_

"Rrrrroooonnnnnn!" Kim awoke screaming. Breathing heavily, Kim looked around the hospital room wide eyed. Her family was all around her, along with Ron's parents. They were all talking at once, but she couldn't hear them.

Gradually she started to hear mumbles as her hearing started to come back. She could now understand words, and what everyone was saying.

"It's Ok Kim."

"Kimberly, you're fine."

"Honey, calm down."

"Mom? Dad? Tweebs? Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable? Where's Ron? Is he OK? Are all of you OK?"

"Yes Kim, we're all fine." Her Mom said to her. "You and Ron saved us all. I don't know exactly how, but you did."

"That was so cool, Kim!" Said the twins in unison. "You and Ron made a force field around us." "And protected us from the fire, and everything!" They finished, speaking individually.

"Mom, is Ron OK?"

"He's fine Kim. He was hurt a little more seriously than you, but he should be fine." Kim could see the worry etched into her Mom's eyes.

Kim looked down at herself and examined her own bandages. Her left arm was in a sling, and her upper right arm bandaged from elbow to shoulder. She brought her hand up to her forehead and winced when she touched the bump and bruise.

"Where is he!" She demanded, trying to get out of bed.

"Kim, hold on!" Her mom said. "Jim, get over here and help me!"

Jim immediately came to Kim's side and helped hold his daughter down. He _Hated_ doing it. He couldn't bear to see his daughter in pain, and he could see the concern all over her face for Ron.

"He's just across the hall." Her dad said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. "The Dr. said we can see him tomorrow."

Giving in, Kim dropped her head onto the pillow. "Ouch." She said from a combination of the struggle, and then dropping her head. She brought a hand to her head. "Ooohhh…"

"See, Kim," her mom said, "_You're_ not even ready to get out of bed yet."

"But Mom…"

"No buts, STAY IN BED." Whenever Kim heard that tone in her mother's voice, she knew better than to argue.

"We can't stay any longer Kim." Her Dad said. "The nurse said not to excite you, and I think we might have just done that. Sorry."

"We'll be back in the morning Kim. Then we can go check on Ron in the afternoon." Ron's Dad said as he walked up to the foot of her bed.

"See you tomorrow, Kimmie Cub." Her Dad said, and kissed her on top of the head.

"Rest now Honey, and we'll see you in the morning." Her Mom said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead, away from the bruise.

Everyone else then said their good-byes, and they all left the room. The Tweebs looked around the door back at their big sister as they left. She gave them a little wink, and the door closed.

Kim lay there in the bed for about 5 minutes. No one came back, and no nurses came into the room. Gingerly, and slowly, she lifted herself up, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Slowly, she let herself down, and then stood on her own. She breathed out hard. "So far, so good." She said to herself.

Quietly walking to the door, Kim slowly opened it, looked both ways up and down the hallway. With bare feet slapping the cold linoleum floor, Kim quickly went across the hall, and into the opposite room. As she stepped in and let the door close behind her, she caught her breath as soon as she caught site of him. "Oh my dear Ronald."

She quietly walked up to the side of the bed, and took his hand in hers. He had a heart monitor hooked up, and an IV attached to his opposite arm. It seemed he was bandaged all over. Both arms were wrapped from wrist to shoulder, and half his head was wrapped, and covering one eye. At least he was breathing on his own and didn't need a respirator.

She squeezed his hand tight, and shut her eyes even tighter, forcing out the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She didn't notice the blue spark that jumped between their hands and the blue glow that quickly appeared then disappeared around her and Ron's hands.

_Ron had never felt so lost. He didn't know where he was. There were dark barriers everywhere, threatening and looming. It seemed that they were all trying to cover him and keep him from going somewhere. But where was he going? Suddenly a hallway appeared in front of him. He walked, no, was he flying? He traveled down this hallway, and towards the opposite end where there was what looked like a bluish-white orb. "What the…" He thought, or did he say that? As he got closer, it seemed to get more intense. Not in brightness, but in detail. He had never seen anything that was so detailed! He couldn't help but marvel at it. As he looked at it with wonder and amazement, suddenly a hand reached out from its center, surprising him. He then heard a voice simply say, _"Come back to me Ron." _It was Kim's voice. He took the hand, and suddenly…_

Breathing? Yes, he was breathing. He was alive. Ron tried to will his eyes to open, but his eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. Finally Ron was able to groggily open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the most beautiful face in the world. It was Kim.

"Ron…?" Kim said. "Are you awake?"

"Uuuhhh… Yeahhh… At least I think so. Oh man… What truck hit me?"

Suddenly he felt a barrage of kisses all over his face. It hurt a little, but he didn't mind. He couldn't help but smile. It even hurt to do that.

"Oh, Ron. You're OK!" Kim said, choking back tears.

"Am…I in… Heaven? For I am surely looking at an angel."

"Ron, It's me, Kim."

Ron motioned behind Kim with his eyes, and she turned around to see that she had been standing in front of a huge bouquet of white flowers that were in the shape of a heart. She was standing dead center, and the two humps were peeking over Kim's shoulders, looking like wings on her back.

"Same old Ron." She said smiling and wiping tears from her face.

"Kim, why are you crying? I'm all right. I'm right here."

"I thought I had lost you, you big buffoon!"

"Hey, only Shego and Drakken can all me that." He said, smiling.

"Ron, do you remember what happened? Do you remember how you got hurt?"

"Uh, kind of. Everybody is OK, aren't they? You weren't hurt badly, were you?"

"I'm OK, just a little banged up, but no more than usual. You saved everybody Ron. You crazy, lovable oaf you! You put yourself in real danger to save everyone, and I love you sooo much for that."

"Uh…Kim…" Ron whispered as he breathed out. He took her hand in both of his, careful of the IV tube, and asked her to come closer to him. As she leaned over towards his face, he suddenly raised up and kissed her on the lips.

"Ugh, Ouch!" He said, dropping his head to the pillow.

"Ron, don't hurt yourself, now."

"That's OK, Kim, it was worth it." He gave her his big goofy grin. "Can you stay for a while?"

"They told me to stay in bed, but I just had to see you."

"I'm glad you did." Said Ron. "I think I'm gonna get some real sleep now. I'm feeling a little tired. Can you stay a while longer?"

"I'll stay with you until the end of time." Kim said, eyes sparkling.

"Thanks Kim. I knew I could count on you." Ron smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Looking around, Kim saw a large padded chair a few feet away. She slipped her other arm out of the sling, grabbed the back of the chair, and maneuvered it around to the side of the bed, wincing in pain the entire time.

Kim was able to then sit down, and lay her arm on the bed beside Ron, and still hold his hand. She never even let go the entire time she moved the chair. She never wanted to let go.

Kim put her head back on the soft padding of the chair, and fell asleep almost instantly.

---------------------------------

Early the next morning, two nurses making their rounds opened the door, and saw the two sleeping and holding hands.

"Should we wake her?" One nurse said to the other.

"Nah. It looks like they will be fine. Look at the heart monitor. His heart rate is much stronger than when he first came in. I'll bet she did that." The nurse motioned towards the sleeping Kim.

"I wish I could have a love like that." The first nurse said, and they quietly shut the door, letting the two heroes sleep, for they sure deserved it.

Neither nurse noticed, but the blue energy had come back to Ron and Kim's clenched hands. This time it took the shape of a valentine heart that surrounded their hands, and it quickly shrunk and seemed to absorb into their skin. At the same moment, both their hands twitched slightly, and then gripped each other tighter.

The End


End file.
